Declan Strife
,,With the Force, anything is possible." -Declan Biography Childhood Born on Ord Mantell in the Drelliad Village, Declan grew up in rather peacefull times. With his friend, they both dreamed about the sky. That they side by side go to the space, traveling from planet to planet. The life turned upside down with rising of criminal activity and local gangs. During one of the many shootouts, Declan's parents and him got caught in the crossfire. It was there that his Force abilities first manifested. When his mother, Amelia, was shot first, Declan felt something changed. Then his father died protecting his only son. At this time, Declan could feel the Force for the first time. He shielded himself with it. Both gangs moved closer in curiosity. Declan released his shield in form of Force Wave, resulting in all criminals either dead or unconscious. Declan feared his new powers and escaped Ord Mantell aboard merchant ship. Traveling the Galaxy Not much is known about Declan's travels. Only that he met plenty of people. Some he helped, some he delivered to jail. Freed, merchant with antiques on Nar Shadaa is among those few who can call him a friend. It is thanks to him that Declan received lightsaber. Symbol of the Jedi Order. Ambush on Lothal During his meditation, Declan saw vision of Jedi Temple on Lothal. At first he didn't pay too much attention to it. But as the visions became more frequent, Declan had to investigate them. He boarded merchant ship as he always have. On Lothal he made contact with some locals and succesfully located the Temple. However, it's entrance was hidden and Declan was unable to access it. Crim Warden, that name he heard few times already. It was said that he is reliable captain who hate the Empire. And so Declan send a private message to him. What he didn't knew was that Crim Warden is loyal Empire captain in search of surviving Jedi a capturing them. It took him three days and Crim Warden arived, but he arived not as a help but as enemy. The situation got quickly confusing as someone else arived and shootout started. The result was that Declan got captured by Crim Warden and was taken to his ship. Crim Warden quickly summoned Darth Vader himself, much to his displeasure. Declan saw the dreaded sith lord for the first time. He believed, as almost everyone in the galaxy, that Vader is just a myth, a boogeyman of the Empire. Vader ordered to move Declan to Coruscant for interrogation. Escape After a week in custody aboard Crim Warden's ship, Declan was finaly sent to Coruscant. A small convoy was sent to deliver prisoners of the Empire. However, much to Declan's luck, this convoy was targeted by daring freelancer Vasilias. Declan was able to reduce effect of drugs pumped into him by the Force alone and even managed to free himself from chains. During ensuing fight the captain Vasilias came to the rescue with his companion. Declan joined him as they headed to Renvarris Station, one of the last places free of the Empire rule. There Delclan joined the ranks of Freelancers.